


Onna Gaijin Bukkake

by InerrantErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: A young American woman steps onto a Japanese train. She's fresh meat for a bunch of lecherous old men... right? This story plays around with the concept of eroticizing a language barrier... and, you know, copious amounts of jism.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Onna Gaijin Bukkake

Every day, Japan’s commuter railways take 40 million riders to and from their destination. Bodies are packed close together- rubbing against strangers and feeling their breath or smelling their odor, both pleasant and offensive. All too often, perverts take the opportunity of anonymity and proximity to grope female passengers. They do so, knowing full well their victims cannot even move to get a good look at the perpetrators. So prevalent is the practice of ‘Chikan’ that some lines have formed cars entirely for women during rush hour...

Keisha Thompson stood in the middle of a train car, holding onto the rung up above her head. It wasn’t too busy- the work day had been over for hours. A few people were staring at her… but most were polite and averted their eyes after the initial shock. They were probably wondering what a foreigner was doing here on the Saikyō line- much less a black girl wearing a schoolgirl outfit.

She was a military brat- the daughter of a U.S. Army officer. A citizen of the world, given how often she moved from place to place. Keisha liked Japan, though. The arcades, the anime, the Kawaii culture- it was all a blast. Her dad took her out of the on-post school and enrolled her in a Japanese girls’ academy. He was worried about her fooling around… not that any guy in the know how would risk pissing off the post commander even after she had turned eighteen. So Keisha had to get more… creative.

A rowdy group made their way onto the train car, a half dozen drunken salarymen ready to go home to their wives after a night on the town. It was something of a ritual for a white collar boss to treat his employees to some drinks and company at a hostess club. She never really got what the whole deal was with those classes. Why spend all that time and money just to get teased?

Well that suited her just fine. They looked her way as they boarded, too drunk to remember their etiquette. She was an eighteen year old in a schoolgirl outfit after all, with long dark legs that were just a shade lighter than her skirt and stockings- a complexion that contrasted hard with her white sailor’s blouse. Her hair was all natural, a short springy afro that hung down to her shoulders. They’d probably never seen anything like it up close.

They all stayed together in a corner of the car, talking amongst themselves. There were quite a few other commuters on board, but these were the ones Keisha wanted to talk to. She went up to them, her caramel eyes wide and her lips pursed.

Five of them stood, while the last one- the oldest and most senior of them, a pock-faced salaryman on the heavy side- sat down on the only available seat.

“Su-mi-ma-sen?” She haltingly said.

All of their faces lit up with appeasing smiles, eager to welcome what they thought was some poor tourist. “Daijoubu desu ka?” One of them asked. Even slurred from alcohol, he spoke much more concisely than she did.

“Aki-ba...“ She said, counting with her fingers, “-wa doko desu ka?”

“Akiba?” One of the older men repeated, looking to his coworkers in confusion. A younger man in the group answered, “Akihabara.” and they all nodded in realization.

“Akihabara!” The older gentleman said as he leaned forward to Keisha.

“Yea- Hai!” Keisha nodded enthusiastically. They were nowhere near Akihabara district, of course. That place was a tourist trap, a colorful labyrinth of pop culture and anime plastered over every billboard and tower.

They all laughed, and one of them asked, “Anata wa otakudesu?”

“Otaku, hai!” She said with another pleasing nod.

They all went “Ahhh” in unison. One of them remarking that it explained the schoolgirl outfit. They parted their group so that she could better see the station map on the wall of the car. She strode in among them, surrounded left and right by a half dozen older men. They pointed out and explained where she’d need to transfer to get to Akihabara, occasionally using their own limited knowledge of english to assist her. As they spoke, the train stopped and a bunch of other passengers all came on board and filled up the other seats.

Keisha turned around when she was satisfied with their directions, noting that there was nowhere else to sit. She obscured a smile of satisfaction behind one of politeness and merely stood, facing away from the window and their boss. He leaned forward, his eyes dragging along her stockings to her thighs and along her skirt…

Now she could really get a good look at them. She’d soon get a name to each face with the way they chatted amongst each other.

Fujii, the youngest of them. Tall and skinny, but with a pretty attractive face. The only one who knew Akihabara by its nickname. Kimura, with broad shoulders and an almost muscular build to him that stretched his dress shirt out. Ueda, overweight and sweaty, with a particularly red complexion to his cheeks. Aoki was all smiles, genial and with the best grasp of english. Takeda, whose eyes were the most expressive of the bunch, all wide and flighty. Lastly there was Ota, the gruff boss who had a seat all to his own.

Their remarks were subtle and indirect at first. They wondered aloud if there was some kind of party or an event going on that they didn’t know about. They remarked at how easy it must have been for a girl to get lost by herself in another country…

Keisha found one of their eyes wandering and she turned her head to him, smiling politely. Takeda smiled back and turned to Fujii. “She doesn’t understand a word of what we’re saying, huh?” He said with a leering smile.

“Not at all.” Fujii replied, “Just a few phrases for tourists.”

“Or things she picked up from watching Anime.” Takeda added.

“To come here all by herself... “ Ota muttered, “That’s strange.”

“She must not be very smart…” Kimura replied.

“Pretty sexy though.” Ueda said, almost giggling, “For a foreigner. Her tits are pretty big, huh?”

“Hey, Ota-san.” Aoki said, “If I lift up her skirt, will you tell me what color her panties are?”

“You horndog.” The older man immediately scoffed, “...Yeah.”

All the while, Keisha looked forward, blinking innocently and apparently blissfully unaware. Of course, she knew what to expect so she immediately felt when her skirt started to rise. Slowly, inch by inch, more and more of her thighs were revealed, dark as chocolate, smooth and totally unblemished. The boss let the suitcase he was holding on his lap drop to the floor and bent over to retrieve it- lowering himself more than he needed… but getting a damn good look at the girl’s behind from underneath that skirt. Her white panties were wedged tight between her cheeks, and he could see plainly her womanly lips straining against that sheer fabric.

“White.” He said, clearing his throat, “White as snow. American girl’s got a great ass.”

Keisha had to force herself not to smile or reveal any hint of recognition. The car jostled as it took a hard turn and the girl swayed to one side. With more exaggeration than was ever necessary, the young woman lost her balance and ended up stumbling into Kimura’s chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Go...gomen...nasai!” She blurted out, smiling and shrugging.

“Daijobu desu.” He said with a cocky smile.

The schoolgirl didn’t retreat back to her place once the car stopped shaking- she stayed just where she was- inches away from the fit man. He still hadn’t remove his arm from around her either…

Keisha felt a hand brushing up against her thigh, some coarse knuckles against her behind. She inhaled sharply… but offered no protest.

A single finger slipped under the hem of her panties, pulling them away from her bare skin… and sliding down her cheeks and to her womanhood beneath.

“Keep her like that, Kimura-san.” Ueda’s voice behind her urged. She felt him pulling her in closer in compliance…

Another hand reached under her skirt, grabbing a handful of ass- more brusquely and brazenly than his counterpart on the other side. “So soft…” Aoki muttered.

She felt their bodies drawing nearer. They left their places to crowd around her- obscuring her until she couldn’t see any other passengers but this group of businessmen. She felt a hardon press up against her side- Fujii pushing his groin out forward…

“Kore de īdesu ka?” Kimura asked.

She shook her head with a confused smile, apparently obliging him in lieu of any understanding.

With a tug, down her panties went- and not a moment later, she felt a finger running along her womanly lips. “She’s already so wet!” Takeda remarked, “American girls are so slutty.”

The schoolgirl averted her eyes and softly sighed, as if too embarrassed to face any of them. She closed her eyes as a hand came from behind and squeezed her breast through the white blouse. It wasn’t long before some needy fingers went for her buttons and started to undo them- revealing the pink bra and dark skin beneath.

Keisha kept up the image of a reticent maiden unable to preserve her dignity… even as a finger slipped into her wet pussy, probing her womanhood.

“Ooh, so tight!” Takeda exclaimed.

She closed her eyes and sighed as… four- five pairs of hands wandered all over her body, “Aah.”

One of her hands went down to rest on someone’s forearm- Ueda’s judging by the thickness of it. He was greedy, running his fingers down to the front of her sex and to her clit since Takeda was so occupied with pleasuring her from behind…

It took a lot of effort on her part to avoid showing too much satisfaction.

Suddenly, she felt her wrist being seized and pulled away- mashing her hand into some man’s groin. Keisha obliged him, wrapping her fingers around Aoki’s bulge. Just as she did, Fujii pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it against her hiked up skirt. Her other hand found her way to it, feeling all of his warmth and virility… oh how excited he was!

The girl held two cocks in her hands before long, with Kimura’s pressing up against her stomach.

“Hey, hey, the boss should go first.” Aoki said, “Right?”

Keisha blinked, looking between all the strange faces leering at her. A gruff hand on her shoulder pushed her away and towards the seats, where Ota sat. The old man had quite an erection of his own there- and Keisha was ushered down to her knees before it with a gentle pushing from the others.

Planting her hands on each of his knees, the woman dipped her head low as he worked his belt and fly- pulling out that hard rod for her to get to work on. Her caramel lips wrapped around his head, forming an air-tight seal. The old man groaned in approval, planting his hand on the top of her head and forcing her down deeper.

He thought the texture of her hair so curious and exotic- those coils stiffer and more resilient than the silky locks he was used to with Japanese women. Ota pushed her down, watching his cock disappear between her voluptuous lips. A trail of spit dribbled down his shaft and to his base. She let out only a muffled “Mmph” with each descent.

“Ahh, she’s a natural.” The old man laughed.

“Like Takeda-san said… most American girls are.” Fujii added as he watched.

“Her ass is incredible…” Kimura said, watching it resting on her heels… bouncing just ever so slightly as she bobbed her head on the boss’s dick, “I’m gonna fuck her.”

“Go ahead.” Ota waved his free hand.

Keisha’s ass was lifted up, her skirt pushed forward so that her behind was totally on display. He rubbed his hand up her glistening pussy for a moment, testing it- until he shimmied into place behind her. The girl couldn’t make any complaint or protest- not with the way Ota was still shoving her face into his groin.

There was only a moment between the sound of him unbuckling his belt and the sensation of her womanhood being parted by a stranger. Kimura entered her with a sigh of pleasure, “Ahhhh, yabai..” and when he was halfway in, his hands went to her round ass and clutched hard at her soft cheeks.

“Mmpphh.” Keisha breathed wordlessly over the cock in her mouth. Kimura didn’t go slow at all… he started fucking her hard, short and quick strokes that made her body rock back and forth against the up-and-down rhythm Ota bid her.

The complexion of her skin complimented the dark color of Kimura’s suit as his dress pants collided with her butt and thighs. He watched his pale cock getting wetter and wetter with her juices. By now all of them were stroking themselves, masturbating to the sight of this ignorant American girl getting spit-roasted.

Ota pushed her off of his dick and nodded to his employees. It didn’t take long before someone else grabbed her head. Ueda rubbed his dick over her lips with a satisfied giggle before he slipped it inside, pressing his belly up against her forehead and squashing her nose against his belt.

Kimura pulled out and Fujii took his place, even more excited and desperate to fuck. The bus was soon filled with the sounds of dull smacking and slapping- Keisha’s ass jiggled with each thrust, despite the man’s efforts to keep her in place.

Her hands were guided to a pair of hard cocks. Keisha dutifully stroked them off… and they urged her off of Ueda to give them a little attention as well. She was content to let them manhandle her like this- literally using her like some kind of sextoy. They passed her around so she could wet everyone’s cock at least a little bit.

“She sucks dick like a pro.” Aoki jeered, looking down at the girl deepthroating him.

“Yeah.” Ota-san muttered, “But can she take dick too?”

They pulled her up onto the boss’s lap. Keisha planted her hands on the seat for stability, but all of their hands swarming over her ushered her down… lowering her onto his cock. Her dark pussy lips met his base in an instant and the girl let out a moan. But before she could even take a moment, Ota clasped her cheeks and spread her ass- presenting her before his lackeys…

They didn’t even bother to ask if it was okay. No… all of her holes? They didn’t belong to her anymore. Keisha felt a cock probing up at her dirtiest and tightest of holes. Ueda would happily take her asshole. She felt his whole weight driving her down onto Ota’s cock, sandwiching her petite frame between the two older men. Ota pulled her blouse apart, popping a button and pulling down her bra- revealing one dark nipple. He wrapped his lips around it, eagerly lapping and kissing and sucking that sensitive nub.

“Ooah. Her ass is tight.” The overweight man groaned.

“So’s her pussy.” Ota replied.

Keisha smiled, confident that they couldn’t see her expression… except perhaps if any one of them were acute enough to watch her reflection in the window. She had to admit- the best thing about these drunks was that she hardly had to do anything at all- they put all the work into fucking her and at this point she wouldn’t be able to stop them even if she wanted to.

The others were eating it all up, watching that dark body sandwiched between their coworkers, getting stuffed in both her holes. They licked their lips and stroked their cocks…

A woman’s voice over the intercom echoed through the car, telling them all that their next stop was rapidly approaching.

“Kuso..” Ueda groused.

“We have to hurry up.” Ota declared, pulling her off of them and sitting her down on the seat besides him, “You understand?”

Of course he wasn’t talking to her… but Keisha understood nonetheless. She was going to enjoy this. Ota stood on the seats, his feet at her sides and his cock right in her face. He grabbed her skull and started jerking himself off- seemingly more eager to finish up than to enjoy the moment. Keisha would be reduced to just nothing more than a receptacle…

She looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes gazing up at the man in confusion and wonder- as if she had no idea what was coming.

And come it did.

The gooey load splashed all over her face- heavy and hot, steaming and smelling thick with sex. He painted her black face dripping white- streaks of semen across her forehead, nose, cheeks, and mouth. 

“Haannhh..” Keisha didn’t know what it was about Japanese men and why they fuckin’ came buckets. Either they just had the heaviest balls in the world or they never jerked off on the off-chance that they were gonna blow a load over some American girl’s face on public transit.

After the boss finished off on her face, the others are crowded around her. Takeda grabbed her head and pushed his cock right up to her ebon skin, watching as thick semen accumulated between them… and then dribbled down her cheek and to her jaw. Ueda shot a torrent over her chest, darkening her blouse and lightening her skin. The dull lights of the train car reflected with a shine in the thick helping of cum all over her.

Just as the first load was started to settle in the valleys of her lips, eyes, and collar- another courtesy of Kimura came hurtling at her. It splashed square between her nose and upper lip, dislodging what was already there and sending it spilling down over her mouth and chin.

A strand ran down from her brow, forcing one eye shut. She closed the other as Fujii angled his cock dangerously close to it in the moments before he plastered the side of her face all over, heaping white streaks onto her. The arced so high it caught in the coils of her hair, adorning her mane like tinsel on a tree.

Aoki and Takeda came at the same time not soon after, splaying viscous ropes onto her breasts, stomach, and skirt.

They were bathing her in cum.

“Take it, slut!” Takeda exclaimed as he emptied his balls onto her. Keisha relished in it- becoming like a font of all their sexual desire and aggression. They thought of her as a slut? Some stupid American? A human toilet that they can just jerk off to like this? A smile stretched across her cum-slathered lips.

They went to talking among themselves, as if she wasn’t even there- soaked in their cum. About how it had been a long time since they got a release like that- or how easy Americans were. When Keisha had wiped the spunk out of her eyes, she laughed. They all turned to her.

“Kimochīi!” She languidly cooed, “Anata wa subete watashi ni son'nani ataemashita.”

Their eyes widened as she continued, “Nihonjindansei wa totemo arai…”

“Y-you understood us?” Ota asked.

“Yeah.” Keisha laughed, the expression of her playful mischief untarnished by the copious ornamentation they had spurted all over her.

The woman stood up, licking her lips and collecting up their semen upon her fingers so that she could better slurp it all up, “You think I was gonna let a bunch of guys fuck me when I didn’t know what they were saying?”

They remained silent.

“You still think I’m some dumb slut?” Keisha teased, standing proud within the group of liquored up and spent salarymen. She brought her thumb up to her nose, flicking it and sending a little of spunk flying, “I could do this all day.”

When the train arrived at its destination, Keisha was the first to step off onto the platform and into a crowd of schoked onlookers. Her uniform was a mess- soaked in six men’s sperm. Her face was plastered, ebony features adorned in shining dripping cum… and all throughout, marching in front of a half dozen exhausted businessmen- an irrepressible smile.


End file.
